ffxiclopediafandomcom-20200213-history
Talk:Level Correction Function and pDIF
what does pDIF stand for? That should be mentioned on this page. --zoogelio-forgot-his-password 19:09, 21 July 2006 (EDT) :the variable was introduced at the first time as pDIF (probably refer to 'p'ercentage 'DIF'ference, but I'm not sure). I can just change it to f(atk/def), but I just like it the old way saying it. A variable is a variable anyway. :on "what is pDIF?" question, I think it's clearly explained on the first sentence on that section--VZX 20:55, 21 July 2006 (EDT) ::Well, then "p''ercentage ''DIF''ference" should be listed on the page. --zoogelio-forgot-his-password 22:07, 21 July 2006 (EDT) :I've actually always thought about it as "'P'hysical '''DIF'ference" as opposed to "'M'agical 'DIF'ference." --Ichthyos 11:42, 24 May 2007 (CDT) ---- I noticed something interesting the other day while testing Beast Affinity: while Carrie and the EM Steelshell were beating on each other they tended to hit for one number more than others. From the pDIF graph I kind of expected that in the att/def = 0.5-0.8 and 1.5-2.0 ranges, but in this case they had hits both higher and lower than the 'mode' damage. This suggested to me that even in the att/def = 0.8-1.5 range, pDIF = 1 has a higher probability than other values. --Valyana 14:37, 18 August 2006 (EDT) This is something I have noticed a lot when I use my parser to construct damage frequency charts. Huge spikes of frequency at exactly 1.0 pDIF. --Aurikasura 20:30, 28 October 2006 (EDT) ---- I have two questions about this, and those questions are and WTF?!--Unsigned comment left by Alamond ---- Something seems odd about critical hits adding +1.0 pDIF to your damage. There isn't a mode for critical hits when your attack/defense ratio is around 1.0, but the mode for regular hits (pDIF = 1) shows up 1/3 of the time. It may be possible that instead of adding +1.0 to your pDIF, a constant value is added to your att/def ratio similar to the level correction thing.--JKL 02:05, 3 May 2007 (CDT) How is it that this page doesn't include a modification to the formula by your Combat Skill rating? Or is that shown somewhere else?--Mooch 11:18, 24 May 2007 (CDT) : To what modification are you referring? I've never used combat skill in (melee) damage calculations, mostly because "attack" is already shown in the equipment screen. --Ichthyos 11:36, 24 May 2007 (CDT) :: Oops, brain had shut off for a bit.--Mooch 15:57, 25 May 2007 (CDT) Mode From looking at the graph, I suspect that in neutral def pDIF=1.00 3/8 of the time, rather than 1/3. When neither max or min pDIF are fixed, the range is 0.8, but in the middle it's only 0.5; I suspect that the other 0.3 of normal range are squeezed into pDIF = 1.00. --Valyana 21:57, 12 August 2007 (CDT) :If this is correct, mean pDIF in the cRatio=5/6-6/5 range could be calculated by (1.2*cRatio+1.2*cRatio-0.5)/2*5/8 + 1*3/8 = cRatio*0.75+0.21875 :mean pDIF in the cRatio=1.25-1.5 range would be more complicated, as the mode gets less likely as cRatio rises. I believe that the formula would be 0.9*cRatio*cRatio - 1.5*cRatio + 1.625 :note that both formulas give the same result for cRatio = 1.25. --Valyana 23:04, 13 August 2007 (CDT) :: (1.2*cRatio+1.2*cRatio-0.5)/2*5/8 + 1*3/8 ::That means other value than 1.0 is distributed evenly? Are you sure about this?--VZX 01:51, 14 August 2007 (CDT) :::Sure? No, it's just a hypothesis, but I would be surprised if the other values were not evenly distributed. --Valyana 08:41, 14 August 2007 (CDT) :: Now I think about it again... why mode is getting less likely as cRatio rises from 1.25 to 1.5? and what formula do you use for getting avg on that region? I can't think anything that makes the avg rises quadratically. I thought it's just a simple linear combination of pDIF=1.0 and other range.--VZX 12:51, 24 August 2007 (CDT) ---- I've recently test some blue magic coefficient for each spells. Since the physical blue magic also use the same pDIF function. I guess it's still valid to show data from the test. Here's the ratio of mode/total sample for each level crab: *Head Butt: **Lv61:14/35 (40%) **Lv62:12/39 (30.77%) **Lv63:16/39 (41.03%) --VZX 03:02, 13 August 2007 (CDT) ---- Forgot to add another from Delekii's (as 75 BLU) test against Lv75 Steelshell: *Head Butt: **20/59(33.90%) *Sprout Smack: **31/73 (42.47%) *Grand Slam: **9/35 (25.71%) <-- low sample number --VZX 03:07, 13 August 2007 (CDT) we really ought to update this with (at the very least) max non-crit and crit pDIF values for 1h and 2h weapons post-2h update. we should also include a note about the suspected 1.0-1.05 random modifier (i can probably get a link to testing from starfox or from some google magic), since it interferes with actually determining the caps (e.g. i've told people that 2h NQ hit pDIF caps at around 2.7, but if 2.7 is the "observed cap", the actual cap would be around 2.571 if the 1.05 random mod exists). i don't want to get too deep into the business of wiki editing, so i'm trying to start this move forward here on the talk page. --Bowser 08:35, 8 August 2008 (UTC)